Otro punto de vista
by Mitsuky092
Summary: Sabemos las distintas reacciones de Sanks, Makino, el Alcande, y la tripulación de los Mugiwara al ver el primer cartel de recompensa de Luffy. ¿Qué pasó cuando Ace se enteró?
1. Primera Recompensa

**N/A:** Esta es una idea que se me ocurrió hace algún tiempo pero ya sé por una razón o por otra no me ha dado tiempo a desarrollarla hasta ahora. Todo parte del capitulo 45 del anime. Cuando sale el primer cartel de Luffy. Como por aquel entonces se desconoce que Luffy tenga un hermano mayor, me he inventado yo lo que pasa cuando Ace ve el cartel. Espero vuestra opinión. No es la primera vez que escribo sobre Ace, pero sí que es la primera que escribo sobre Shirohige y su tripulación y no sé muy bien como me ha quedado. Acepto criticas constructivas.

**Disclaimer:** Todo esto es de Oda.

* * *

**La Recompensa.**

* * *

El Moby Dick navegaba por el mar sin un rumbo en concreto. Bueno, tal vez si que tenía un rumbo, ya que navegar por el Nuevo Mundo sin rumbo es un error que te puede costar la vida. Así que digamos que el Moby Dick viajaba por el Nuevo Mundo por una ruta que nosotros desconocemos pero que el navegante conocía.

Algunos dormían. Otros jugaban a las cartas. Algunos, los que no se ahogaban, se tiraban al mar a nadar un poco (aunque bueno, los que no podían nadar, si de verdad tenían muchas ganas de bañarse, se tiraban al mar con un flotador gigante y chapoteaban un rato. Claro que al hacer eso tenían que aguantar algunas risitas por aquí y allá y comentarios por lo bajini que se escuchaban a la perfección...). Otros leían...en definitiva, cada cual iba a su bola, disfrutando de la alegre y soleada mañana.

Ace, comandante de la segunda división, estaba desayunando en cubierta con sus nakamas cuando le dio uno de sus acostumbrados ataques de narcolepsia. Sus nakamas, acostumbrados a las costumbres de Ace, siguieron desayunando sin problemas.

-1001-dijo Vista.

-¿Tantos?-preguntó Marco.

-Más o menos. Me pregunto qué pasaría si le diera uno de esos ataques en medio de una pelea.

-Que tendríamos que salvarle el trasero.

-¿Crees que pelearía dormido?

-No sé. Prueba a atacarle a ver que pasa.

Mientras Marco y Vista discutían mirando a Ace, que se había quedado dormido en el suelo con un tenedor con un gran trozo de carne en una mano y una taza de café en la otra, llegó volando una gaviota con el periódico.

Periódico que calló sobre Ace con un golpe seco.

Golpe que hizo que Ace despertara de un salto.

Salto que hizo que la conversación de Vista y Marco terminara.

Ace se levantó, dejó la taza y el tenedor en la mesa y cogió el periódico y empezó a ojearlo mientras bostezaba de nuevo.

Mucha gente temía a oír en nombre de Portugas D. Ace, y sus nakamas muchas veces se preguntaban qué pasaría si la gente supiera el poco miedo que daba Ace la mayoría de las veces.

Ace pasaba las hojas sin muchas ganas. Hasta que se calló un cartel de entre las hojas.

Un cartel de "Se busca", Ace fue a recogerlo y ver quién era el pirata y cuanto ofrecían por su cabeza.

Y se quedó de piedra.

-¿Algo interesante Ace?-preguntó Marco. Al ver que pasan los segundos y su amigo no contestaba Marco levantó la vista, suponiendo que a Ace le había dado un ataque de narcolepsia, el 1002. Pero nada más lejos, su amigo estaba con cara de estupefacción mirando una cartel de búsqueda y captura.-¿Ace? ¿Te han vuelto a subir la recompensa?

Las palabras de Marco hicieron reaccionar a Ace, que pasó de tener una cara de estupefacción a tener una sonrisa enorme y una cara de bobo que no podía con ella. Y se rió. Mucho.

Marco y Vista se miraron, temiendo que a su amigo se le hubiera ido la olla del todo.

-¡Así se hace! ¡Sí señor muy bien!

Sin dejar de reírse, Ace se levantó de su asiento y fue corriendo a por Shirohige.

-¡Padre! ¡Padre!

El viejo Shirohige estaba en su habitual asiento, rodeado de sus hijos, que dieron paso a Ace.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Miramiramiramiramira!

Ace le tendió el cartel.

En el había una foto de un chico moreno, con un sombrero de paja que no le pegaba ni con cola. Sonreía a la cámara mientras levantaba una mano, como si saludara al fotógrafo. Debajo se podía leer. "Vivo o muerto Monkey D. Luffy 30.000.000"

Shirohige levantó la vista hacia Ace, que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La más alegre que había visto en el chico desde que le conocía.

-¿Le conoces?

-¡Es mi hermano pequeño!

-¿Tu hermano pequeño?-preguntó Marco cogiendo el cartel de las manos de Shirohige y examinándolo-la verdad es que tiene un aire a ti. ¿Qué ha hecho para que le den treinta millones en el primer cartel?

-Derrotar a Morgan, Buggy, Krieg y Arlong-dijo Vista leyendo e periódico.-Vaya una joyita que tienes por hermano pequeño.

-Como no te pongas las pilas te va a alcanzar-dijo Marco.

-¿De qué hablas? Si es un enano llorón que no puede hacer nada solo.

-Un enano llorón con treinta millones de recompensa-apuntó Shirohige.

Bingo.

-Parece que ya tienes formada una pequeña tripulación-Vista seguía leyendo el periódico.

-¿Quienes la forman?

-No lo pone, creo que todos son novatos.

-No serán tan novatos si han conseguido derrotar a Arlong.

-Ese es mi hermanito, siempre causando problemas. Seguro que muy pronto se convierte en un dolor de cabeza para la armada.

Y se rió. Se rió mucho y muy alto.

Le daba igual lo que pensaran de él. Su hermano acababa de empezar su viaje, después de tres años sin verle ese cartel le hizo saber que estaba bien y que seguía siendo el mismo chico con el que se había criado. Y que muy pronto se volverían a ver. Y él estaría muy orgulloso del pirata en que se había convertido.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Estaba pensando en continuar la historia. Las hazañas de Luffy desde el punto de vista de Ace y de la tripulación de Shirohige. ¿Qué os parece?

Reviews plis.


	2. Segunda Recompensa

**N/A:** Lo sé, lo sé. He tardado una eternidad en actualizar. No tengo excusa...Bueno en realidad sí, no sabía como cerrar el capitulo. Y escribía y borraba y escribía y borrada hasta que me ha salido el final que me ha salido. La próxima vez no tardaré tanto, lo prometo. Actualizaré la semana que viene sin falta.

**Disclaimer: **Todo esto es de Eiichiro Oda. Ojala tuviera un buen disclaimer con el que la gente se pudiera reír y empezara la lectura con una sonrisa.

* * *

100.000.000

Cien millones de recompensa.

Ace, estaba en una taberna en una isla cualquiera. Bueno, no en una isla cualquiera, en una isla a la que había llegado gracias a su brújula magnética. Pero el nombre en cuestión no le interesaba demasiado. Y nosotros tampoco tenemos mucho interés por el nombre.

Por lo tanto, Ace estaba en una taberna, comiendo como sólo él y Luffy saben comer en una taberna, es decir, haciendo que el pobre cocinero las pasara canutas. Cuando vio que un mocoso que pasaba por su lado había terminado de leer el periódico e iba a la basura con intención de tirarlo.

Ace le detuvo con su peculiar estilo. O sea, le puso la zancadilla y cuando el mocoso fue directo al suelo soltó el periódico, que Ace cogió con maestría. Y claro cuando el mocoso fue a protestar, Ace le miro de forma seria (mega acojonante para el pobre chico que solo quería que la tierra se lo tragase en ese momento).

Después del incidente, Ace se giró y abrió el periódico.

Nunca le habían interesado mucho los periódicos, pero si quería encontrar a Kurohige una buena forma de localizarle era mirar el periódico, solo por si las moscas.

No venía ningún artículo de interés. Tuvo ganas de tirarlo, pero se contuvo y siguió buscando algo sobre su hermano. Le conocía bien y seguro que si ya se había enfrentado a Crocodile lo había hecho a lo grande, es decir, liándola parda.

¿Porqué no había una sección en el periódico que fuera para ver lo que gente hacía? En plan, _La que lía la gente a veces. Un pirata destruye una isla entera intentando probar su Akuma no mi._ O algo por el estilo.

No, no, él tuyo que pasar hoja por hoja y mirar con cuidado _todos_ los artículos por si decían algo de Luffy.

¿Es que su hermano no podía liarla parda, muy a los bestia, por una vez y que saliera en primera plana?

Y lo encontró. Pero el artículo no hablaba de Luffy, si no de Arabasta.

_Se descubren polvos de la lluvia guardados en Arabasta. Cuidadosamente custodiados por la Banda Baroque, cuyo líder es el Sichibukai Crocodile. Crocodile, fue destituido del puesto de Sichubukai nada más conocerse la noticia por la Teniente Tashigi, partícipe en la operación junto al Capitán Smoker._

La noticia seguía, pero a Ace le dio uno de sus ataques de narcolepsia y cayó dormido encima del plato, con el periódico aún en la mano.

* * *

Marco corría por el Moby Dick como alma que lleva el diablo.

Le gustaba el barco donde vivía, pero para situaciones como esa le parecía que era _excesivamente_ grande.

¿Y por qué no usaba sus poderes de Fénix para volar? En ese momento estaba tan concentrado en su objetivo de llegar hasta Shirohige que se olvidó que podía volar.

-¡Padre!-gritó cuando estuvo a un par de pasos.

Shirohige, que estaba hablando con Vista sobre algunas cosas que preocupaban al Capitán pirata.

-¿Ocurre algo?-vio que Marco traía en periódico-¿Es sobre Ace?

-Sobre su hermano-dijo Marco con una sonrisa.

Le tendió el periódico Y Shirohige comenzó a leer.

El artículo en cuestión ocupaba unas diez páginas, en las que se hablaba de cómo Smoker y su teniente, Tashigi habían conseguido desmantelar el tinglado que había montado Crocodile. Evitar una guerra civil (bueno evitar lo que se dice evitar, habían conseguido que el número de bajas no fuera muy drástico) y de cómo Crododile había sido destituido de su puesto de Shichibukai.

Pero Shirohige conocía bien a la marina para saber que todo eso no lo habían hecho los marines. Que estaban cubriendo la verdadera noticia.

Cuando terminó de leer miró a Marco y se fijo en que tenía un sonrisa que no podía ocultar.

-¿Tienes algo más?

Marco le tendió dos carteles de búsqueda y captura.

"Vivo o muerto Monkey D. Luffy 100.000.000"

"Vivo o muerto Roronoa Zoro 60.000.000"

Shirohige rió. Rió mucho y muy alto.

Desde luego, ese Luffy era igualito que su hermano. Y parecía incapaz de estarse quieto.

-¡Menudo dineral!-dijo Vista mirando los carteles-como uno que yo me sé no se ponga las pilas…

* * *

Ace se despertó de un estornudo, que hizo que todos los del restaurante que estaban debatiendo entre llamar a la ambulancia o a la funeraria se llevaran el susto de su vida.

Para Ace el lapso de tiempo que había pasado dormido había sido de unos pocos segundos (y no de catorce minutos y treinta y dos segundos), siguió comiendo como si nada.

Comió hasta reventar, bajo la atenta mirada de los demás comensales, camareros e incluso algunos cocineros (que se había negado en redondo a seguir cocinando para el pirata).

Cuando terminó, siguiendo las enseñanzas que le enseñó Makino cuando no era más que un crío, Ace se inclinó en señal de respeto y dio gracias por la comida. Y mientras todos los del restaurante intentaban encontrarle sentido a la estrambótica situación que estaban viviendo, el chico salió por patas como alma que lleva el diablo del restaurante.

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
